Talk:Sword of Kusanagi (Sasuke Uchiha)
Durability? Can we say anything about the sword of kusanagi being highly durable? it tossed suigetsu's sword back to him, and it stopped killer bee's attack when sasuke sticked it in the hole in the sword, and i expected it to break. Also, when itachi used a kunai and sasuke blocked it with the flat part of his sword, it didn't even leave a scratch, and when sasuke fought danzo, the spinning shuriken that he caught didn't break the sword or the wind- enhanced shuriken that hit the sword's tip didn't even blunt it.-- (talk) 06:39, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Since it doesn't have some insane sturdiness like Orochimaru's Sword of Kusanagi, probably not. Skitts (talk) 06:50, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Kabuto using chakra scalpel also in Sage Mode and enhanced with Oro's cells attacked Itachi and he blocked it with Sasuke's sword. The sword is apparently very durable. --Elveonora (talk) 21:57, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Again, Itachi blocks Kabuto's Sage-mode/Oro's strength powered chakra scalpel with Sasuke's sword ... if this is not some unique durability than I dunno --Elveonora (talk) 23:14, May 17, 2012 (UTC) :Chakra scalpel isn't meant to cut through stuff like metal. I at least don't remember it doing that before. Also, Kusanagi swords are know for their durability? --Cerez365™ (talk) 23:45, May 17, 2012 (UTC) He could slice stone,wood before and now humans. I think the sword is kinda durable --Elveonora (talk) 03:28, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Colour and crest Can someone get a source for the trivia point please. I searched but I can't find it.--Cerez365™ 01:01, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Itachi? Itachi uses this Chokuto against Kabuto in the last chapter Jakou (talk) 17:06, April 5, 2012 (UTC) :Well, it's not like he uses it on a regular basis; I'm sure it was a one-time occurrence. —''This comment was made by the most awesome user on this wiki, November Blue (the most awesome user's talk page • ). 18:34, April 5, 2012 (UTC) ::True, but I'm pretty sure the convention with other articles is that anyone who uses it once would be listed as a 'wielder'. (talk) 21:15, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Temporary Users Deva 27 brought this up: should we label Itachi and Kabuto as users of this sword? They used it briefly during the battle in Izanami's Activation, and Itachi was wielding it as if it were his own in Everyone's Konoha. Just like Kakashi wielding the Kubikiribōchō briefly and was listed as a user, what should we say here? Yatanogarasu (Talk) 03:36, May 18, 2012 (UTC) As you know I'm against it, and I think all temporary users should be removed as well. Weapon/tool users should be restricted to actual owners.--'Deva ''' 03:50, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Naruto has a scalpel given as his tool in use "_" --Elveonora (talk) 04:57, May 18, 2012 (UTC) I'd say no as well for Itachi and Kabuto. They used it once or twice possibly with the rest being all Izanami so I wouldn't really list them as wielders.--Cerez365™ (talk) 12:42, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Not a Katana I've done some research and found that this sword is not a Katana. The tip of the sword is not straight and a majority of his techniques are have Katana in its name. --User:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson | Talk Page | 03:45, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Only the scabbard was destroyed... If you notice in 679 while Team 7 is falling into the lava, Sasuke's sword is missing, as he had thrown it away previously. Though it looked like it, it is impossible that the sword itself was destroyed, as it was still in the real world. Should we change it so it says that only the scabbard was destroyed?--KirinNOTKarin98 (talk) 20:13, September 10, 2014 (UTC) :Bump--KirinNOTKarin98 (talk) 20:13, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Status Can we say for certain that this sword has been destroyed, or at least that Sasuke never retrieved it? In Naruto Gaiden, it's obvious that he's using a completely different sword. --Jizo 悟 (talk) 02:20, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Really discarded in battle against Madara? There's something that came to my mind recently. Now I'm not sure if this sword was really discarded when Sasuke battled Madara, cause his character design from The Last movie - the one without poncho (although he wasn't shown in the movie like that) - depicts him wielding the same chokutō-Kusanagi with the same scabbard as ever. Does it mean the sword wasn't actually lost and even kept in use some time after the FSWW, or (what's not so likely) Sasuke replaced the lost sword with the identical one, until he began to use the sword we saw in Gaiden and Boruto movie? Ravenlot 27 (talk) 19:43, December 7, 2015 (UTC) :Remember, this sword here is nothing special. Sasuke could simply (and probably very easily) get another sword. The real thing you should question is "Why did he name a regular sword "Kusanagi" when he really didn't have to?"--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 19:51, December 7, 2015 (UTC) ::Well, it was his choice, but that's not really what I'm questioning. I just mean The Last design of Sasuke could indicate he didn't lost the original Kusanagi (with special properties or not, we still name this chokutō as his version of the Sword of Kusanagi) during the FSWW, i.e. in battle against Madara/Kaguya/whoever else. I remember a lot of instances in Sasuke's Part 2 actions when this sword "magically" returned to him, all over again, even when he must've already lost it somewhere. Thus we have no right to say for sure in this article Sasuke discarded it precisely during the battle with Madara. Ravenlot 27 (talk) 20:03, December 7, 2015 (UTC) What Sword This Is This is a Shikomizue. Look up an image of one. I know my Japanese blades.